Suradnik:Vstoiljkovic/vježbanje
} - TipAustrijska privatna zaklada Godina osnivanja2003 Sjedište , Beč PorjekloPravni nasljednik Prve austrijske štedionice (Erste oesterreichische Spar-Casse), osnovane 1819. RegijaSrednja, istočna i jugoistočna Europa Fokus poslovanjaDruštveni razvitak, kultura, europske integracije Metodologija radaFinanciranje operativnog poslovanja i obezbjeđivanje besprovratne novčane pomoći (donacija) PrihodNajveći pojedinačni dioničar Erste Group Bank AG Broj zaposlenihPreko 30 Web stranicewww.erstestiftung.org |} Zaklada ERSTE (njemački: DIE ERSTE österreichische Spar-Casse Privatstiftung ili ERSTE Stiftung) je zaklada najveće austrijske štedionice. Nastala je 2003. godine, na temeljima Prve austrijske štedionice (njemački: Erste Oesterreichische Spar-Casse), koja je osnovana 1819. godine. Kao zaklada privatne austrijske štedionice, posvećena je općoj dobrobiti društva. Pored toga, ima i posebnu ulogu kao najveći pojedinačni dioničar Erste Grupe. Zaklada ERSTE koristi dobit od svojih dionica da bi podržala razvitak društva u središnjoj i jugoistočnoj Europi. Misija Zaklade Zaklada ERSTE je aktivna u centralnoj i jugoistočnoj Europi. Njena misija je zasnovana na ideji štedionice iz XIX stoljeća. Ona podržava društveni angažman i aktivizam civilnog društva; teži udruživanju ljudi i prijenosu znanja o skorašnjoj povijesti regije koja je pretrpjela dramatične promjene od 1989. godine. Kao aktivna zaklada, razvija vlastite projekte u okviru tri programa: društveni razvitak, kultura i Europa. Programi Društveni razvoj Zaklada podržava razvitak pravednijih, snažnijih društava, u kojima se nitko neće osjećati zanemarenim. Iz tog razloga je razvila dvije komplementarne strategije društvenog sudjelovanja: integraciju pojedinaca i grupa koje žive na marginama društva i traganje za načinima za ostvarivanje društvenih promjena. Aktivnostima Zaklade se stvaraju podjednake mogućnosti za ljude koji žive u teškim društvenim uvjetima i situacijama koje zahtjevaju neodgodivu pomoć, kada se radi o obrazovanju i društvenom sudjelovanju. Kultura Program koji se bavi kulturom uglavnom je aktivan na međunarodnim, regionalnim projektima, obuhvaćajući istraživanja koja se fokusiraju na vizualne umjetnosti od 1960-ih godina do danas. Kultura se smatra pokretačkom snagom demokratskog društva, zahvaljujući svojoj sposobnosti da stvara veze između različitih jezičnih i zemljopisnih regija. Rad sa različitim umjetničkim strategijama stvara polje za eksperimentiranje na temu utopija i za prijedloge izvan granica ostvarivosti svakodnevne politike, kao i za istraživanje mogućnosti različitih umjetničkih pristupa. Zahvaljujući tome, kulturni program promovira neovisne projekte i one koji se svrstavaju u područje kulture, pružajući im podršku u resursima i kroz prekogranične kontakte koji se odvijaju preko državnih institucija, kako bi se zaustavio takozvani odljev mozgova. Europa Zaklada promovira proces europske integracije pružajući platformu za razmjenu ideja, znanja i inicijativa. Europljani se ohrabruju da žive u skladu sa zajedničkim vrijednostima, da slobodno razmjenjuju ideje, zajedno rade i uče jedni od drugih. Projekti se uglavnom bave uspostavljanjem žive kulture dijaloga. U okruženju u kome se inzistira na međusobnim razlikama, ljudima treba omogućiti da iskuse solidarnost, povezanost i suradnju. Projekti anticipiraju realnost ujedinjene Europe i prenose potencijal zajednice, posebno u onim zemljama u kojima, u ovom trenutku, još uvijek nije omogućeno provođenje programa EU. U središtu pažnje su rad sa mladim ljudima, programi za novinare i debate o budućnosti Europe. Projekti (primjeri) * Akademija centralnoeuropskih škola (aces) – prekogranična školska mreža u 15 zemalja centralne i jugoistočne Europe, stvorena radi boljeg razumijevanja europskih vrijednosti i smanjenja predrasuda među mladima. * Balkanske stipendije za novinarsku izuzetnost – Stipendije za novinare iz devet balkanskih zemalja, u suradnji sa Balkanskom istraživačkom mrežom (BIRN) i Zakladom Robert Bosch, dodjeljuju se u cilju jačanja demokracije i slobode govora kroz kvalitetno novinarstvo u medijima. * Stipendije Zaklade ERSTE za društveno istraživanje – deset istočnoeuropskih znanstvenika svake godine dobiva stipendiju za detaljnija istraživanja socioloških, demografskih ili društveno-političkih tema u okviru europskog konteksta. * Gender Check. Femininost i maskulinost u umjetnosti istočne Europe – prva izložba koja je bila posvećena temi rodnih uloga, ponudivši reprezentativni pregled umjetnosti istočne Europe od 1960-ih. Dvadeset i pet kustosa iz 24 zemlje je surađivalo na pripremi izložbe u Muzeju moderne umjetnosti u Beču, na kojoj je prikazano preko 400 radova više od 200 umjetnika. Izložba je prikazana i u Nacionalnoj galeriji Zaketa u Varšavi. * Komenský Fond – nazvan po češkom renesansnom pedagogu Janu Komenskom, fond je nastao u saradnji Caritasa Austrija i Zaklade ERSTE, osnovan u devet zemalja, u cilju podrške smanjenju siromaštva kroz obrazovanje, posebno za djecu u romskim zajednicama. * PATERNS Lectures – ovom serijom predavanja se podržava razvoj novih sveučilišnih kolegija u centralnoj i jugoistočnoj Europi, u području povijesti umjetnosti, teorije kulture i kulturalnih studija. Podržavaju se međunarodne studijske posjete predavača i potiče se međunarodna akademska razmjena kroz mogućnost organiziranja gostujućih predavanja. * tranzit.org – nezavisna tranzitna mreža koja djeluje u Austriji, Češkoj Republici, Mađarskoj i Slovačkoj Republici. Svaka lokalna jedinica Tranzita ima svoj autonomni način rada, surađujući na nekoliko umjetničkih projekata i organizujući predavanja, predstave, diskusije, publikacije, izložbe i istraživanja. Tijekom 2010. godine, tim Tranzita je bio jedan od tri tima kustosa za bijenale europske umjetnosti Manifesta 8, koji je održan u španjolskom gradu Murciji. Social banking i financijsko uključivanje Budući da predstavlja zakladu štedionice, Zaklada ERSTE je posvećena ideji društvene štedionice iz XIX stoljeća. Stoga takozvano društveno bankarstvo (social banking) i financijsko uključivanje inkluzija predstavljaju ključne teme u okviru programa pod nazivom Društveni razvoj. Najpoznatiji projekti iz ovog područja su: * Die Zweite Sparkasse (Druga štedionica) – banka za ljude koji ne mogu dobiti račun ni u jednoj drugoj banci * good.bee – organizacija Erste Grupe i Zaklade ERSTE za mikrokreditiranje i društveno poduzetništvo * Turneja društvenog poduzetništva 2010 – turneja i radionice održane po europskim gradovima, u cilju promoviranja društvenog poduzetništva u istočnoj Europi, čiji je pokretač Mohammad Yunus. Nagrade Nagrada ERSTE zaklade za društvenu integraciju Svake druge godine, počevši od 2007. godine, Nagrada Zaklade ERSTE za društvenu integraciju se dodjeljuje za projekte koji uspješno potiču društvenu integraciju ljudi u lokalnim zajednicama. Tijekom javnog natječaja, bira se 30 pobjednika među približno 1000 prijavljenih projekata iz 12 zemalja (natječaj iz 2011. godine) koji dobivaju novčane nagrade u ukupnom iznosu od 610.000 eura. Pored toga, nevladinim organizacijama koje dobiju javno priznanje pruža se besplatna PR podrška za rad na projektima, kao i pristup međunarodnoj mreži NVO. Ceremonije dodjele nagrade su do sada održane u Ljubljani (2007), Bukureštu (2009) i Pragu (2011). Nagrada za kulturu i teoriju “Igor Zabel” Zaklada ERSTE je 2008. godine ustanovila Nagradu za kulturu i teoriju "Igor Zabel". Na ovaj način se podržava djelovanje povjesničara umjetnosti i teoretičara u regiji centralne i istočne Europe i predstavljaju se saznanja o umjetnosti i kulturi kroz poticanje sakupljanja i razmjene znanja u području kulture između 'istoka' i 'zapada'. Nagrada je nazvana po slovenskom autoru, umjetničkom kritičaru i kustosu, Igoru Zabelu (1958.–2005.), višem kustosu Moderne galerije iz Ljubljane, koji je bio zaslužan za uspostavljanje kulturnih veza između istočne i zapadne Europe. Suradnja sa drugim zakladama na međunarodnim projektima * Archis mreža za jugoistočnu Europu - Archis SEE Network * Europski fond za Balkan - European Fund for the Balkans (EFB) * Forum za uključivanje Roma - Forum for Roma Inclusion * Grant Makers East Forum * Fond za obrazovanje Roma - Roma Education Fund (REF) * Umrežavanje obrazovanja za europske zemlje - Networking European Citizenship Education (NECE) Povijest Korijeni Zaklade sežu do XIX stoljeća. Prva austrijska štedionica “Erste österreichische Spar-Casse” je osnovana 1819. godine.{C. Rapp, N. Rapp-Wimberger: Arbeite, Sammle, Vermehre. Von der ersten Oesterreichischen Spar-Casse zur Erste Bank. Christian Brandstätter Verlag, Vienna 2005, p. 7.} Kao rezultat amandmana na austrijski Zakon o štedionicama, “Erste österreichische Spar-Casse”je 1993. godine podjeljena na operativnu banku (Erste Bank AG) i holding kompaniju (DIE ERSTE österreichische Spar-CasseAnteilsverwaltungssparkasse, skraćeno: AVS). Erste Banka, spojena sa Giro Credit Bank AG der Sparkassen, je izašla na burzu 1997. godine i na taj način je AVS postala najveći dioničar kompanije koja je od tada listirana na Bečkoj burzi. AVS je 2003. godine formalno transformirana u DIE ERSTE österreichische Spar-Casse Privatstiftung, skraćeno: ERSTE Stiftung (Zaklada ERSTE), koja je nakon dvije godine započela sa radom. Prvi veliki projekt je uključio Zweite Wiener Vereins-Sparcasse, odnosno Zweite Sparkasse, koja je osnovana 2006. godine i mrežu Akademije centralnoeuropskih škola (aces), koja je osnovana iste godine. U 2007. godini je održana prva dodjela Nagrade Zaklade ERSTE za društvenu integraciju u Ljubljani i otvaranje prvog natječaja za Balkanske stipendije za novinarsku izuzetnost. Nagrada za kulturu i teoriju "Igor Zabel" i osnivanje organizacije good.bee su uslijedili 2008. godine. U 2009. godini televizijske stanice ORF i 3sat su prve emitirale dokumentarnu TV seriju "Balkan Ekspres (Povratak u Europu)", a Nagrada Zaklade ERSTE za društvenu integraciju je dodijeljena drugi put, na ceremoniji održanoj u Bukureštu. Najveći dosadašnji projekt iz područja kulture je predstavljala izložba (Gender Check), otvorena u bečkom muzeju MUMOK, 2010. godine. Iste godine, Turneja društvenog poduzetništva sa Mohammadom Yunusom je obišla šest istočnoeuropskih zemalja, sa ciljem da predstavi koncept društvenog podzetništva kao oblik održive privredne aktivnosti, u Beču, Bratislavi, Budimpešti, Pragu, Bukureštu i Beogradu. Iste godine, Nagrada za kulturu i teoriju "Igor Zabel" je dodjeljena poljskom povjesničaru kulture, Pjotru Pjotrovskom, u Barceloni. U 2011. godini, Nagrada Zaklade ERSTE za društvenu integraciju, u svom trećem ciklusu, bila je dodjeljena u Pragu za 34 projekta iz 12 zemalja. Pravni status Zaklada ERSTE je zaklada privatne štedionice, kao što je definirano austrijskim Zakonom o štedionicama. Odbori Organe Zaklade čine Upravni odbor, Nadzorni odbori Asocijacija. Asocijacija privatnih štedionica, osnovana 1819. godine, koja ima više od 100 članova, bira članove Nadzornog odbora i imenuje predsjednika odbora. Nadzorni odbor imenuje članove Upravnog odbora i kontrolira rad uprave Zaklade. Upravni odbor rukovodi radom Zaklade i odlučuje o raspodjeli sredstava za financiranje projekata, uz pomoć Savjetodavnog odbora koji je sastavljen od međunarodnih stručnjaka. Članovi Nadzornog odbora * Georg Winckler - predsjedavajući * Dietrich Blahut * Maximilian Hardegg * Bernhard Kainz * Heinz Kessler * Friedrich Lackner * Peter Mitterbauer * Johanna Rachinger Članovi Upravnog odbora * Andreas Treichl - predsjedavajući * Rupert Dollinger * Doraja Eberle * Boris Marte * Richard Wolf Članovi Savetodavnog odbora * Erhard Busek - predsjedavajući * Christoph Badelt * Caroline Hornstein-Tomić * Ivan Krastev * Johanna Mair * Franz Salm * Ivan Vejvoda Zaposleni, budžet i projekti Zaklada ERSTE u 2012. godini ima približno 35 zaposlenih. Zaklada je za financiranje projekata odobrila sredstva u ukupnom iznosu od 40 milijuna eura, u periodu od svog osnivanja 2003. godine do kraja 2010. godine."Annual reports and fact sheet on the homepage" Tijekom ovog perioda, ukupan broj projekata koji je Zaklada ERSTE provela i/ili podržala je 548, a od toga je 110 bilo prijavljeno na natječajima. Približno 80 posto godišnjeg budžeta Zaklade ERSTE se ulaže u projekte koji su započeti u okviru tri programa: Društveni razvoj, Kultura i Europa. Preostalih 20 posto sredstava čine donacije odobrene neprofitnim organizacijama, za financiranje njihovih projekata."Annual reports of the Foundation" Članstvo u krovnim organizacijama * Centar europskih zaklada (European Foundation Centre- EFC)"European Foundation Centre" * Mreža europskih zaklada (Network of European Foundations - NEF)"Network of European Fondations" * Udruženje austrijskih privatnih zaklada (Verband österreichischer Privatstiftungen - VÖP) Biblioteka Zaklade ERSTE Osnovana 2007. godine, Biblioteka Zaklade ERSTE sakuplja literaturu izdatu mahom na engleskom i njemačkom jeziku. Sadrži približno 5000 naslova i 35 periodičnih časopisa (2012). Teme obuhvaćaju područja umjetnosti, teorije medija i povijesti, manjina i rodne ravnopravnosti, teorije kulture i kulturne politike, ekonomskog i političkog razvoja, društvenog poduzetništva i bankarstva, inovacija u zakladama, filantropije, demografije, migracija, obrazovanja i sjećanja. Zemljopisno, zbirka je usredotočena na regiju središnje i jugoistočne Europe. Biblioteka je otvorena za javnost. Zbirka se može pogledati u prostorijama Zaklade, u zakazanom terminu. Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Web stranice Zaklade ERSTE *Biblioteka Zaklade ERSTE OPAC Kategorija:Društvo de:ERSTE Stiftung en:ERSTE Foundation bs:ERSTE fondacija mk:Фондација ERSTE sl:ERSTE Sklad sr:ERSTE Fondacija sq:ERSTE Fondacioni